honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Banjo-Kazooie
Banjo-Kazooie is the 58th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the platform video game series Banjo-Kazooie. It was published on August 11, 2015. Banjo-Kazooie was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Banjo-Kazooie on YouTube "Enter the whimsical world of Spiral Mountain and take on the role of Banjo, a half-bear, half-man crime against nature, with a bird slave who lives in his backpack." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Banjo-Kazooie Script From the developers of practically nothing worthwhile since 2002 Rare comes the platformer that's probably the best thing in Rare replay since it doesn't have GoldenEye or Donkey Kong. Banjo-Kazooie Enter the whimsical world of Spiral Mountain and take on the role of Banjo, a half-bear, half-man crime against nature, with a bird slave who lives in his backpack Kazooie. Ride along as they must save his hot sister Tooty from having her hotness stolen by an ugly witch Gruntilda. Which is wrong on, like, so many different levels. Step into the shoes of Nintendo's third-tier mascots in the N64's other great 3-D platformer. Rendered in cutting-edge N64 graphics that look like pixelated garbage on an HD TV. And experience the franchise that was almost great, with a sequel that delivered more of everything you loved Banjo-Tooie, a sequel where they trolled their fans by making a weird vehicle-building game? Nuts & Bolts, some Game Boy Advance shovelware Grunty's Revenge, and the Kickstarter sequel Banjo-Threeie: Don't Sue Us Edition Yooka-Laylee. Really? This is what we have to do to get some good games now, Kickstarter? Ugh. Ride along with lovable protagonist and Goofy impersonator Banjo, and Kazooie, a bird who fights by firing her unborn children at her enemies. Then get ready to take the fight straight to the Wicked Witch of the West Gruntilda by beating up anything you can slap a pair of googly-eyes on. Gear up for hours of old-school platforming greatness, alongside terrible camera angles and awful animal noises. Then take on new challenges by transforming into different forms like: an ant, an alligator, and a sad washing machine. As you use your new powers to open up new worlds to explore, until your journey culminates in a trivia battle that challenges you to remember pointless sh** about the game that you weren't even paying attention to in the first place! Argh! Prepare to indulge your OCD as you scour every corner of the level for every musical note, feather, egg, jigsaw piece, Mumbo skull, whatever the f*** this is honeycomb, yourself lives, and colorful flying dwarfs? Until you fill the gnawing emptiness that consumes you. So experience the gameplay that some say was as good as Mario 64, featuring a hero saving a young girl who is kidnapped by an evil green monster, butt-slamming, levels that you return to several times to collect shiny gold things, a hub world full of doors to new levels that require a certain amount of shiny gold things to unlock, and a final boss that hides at the top of a castle. comparing Banjo-Kazooie and Mario 64. Okay, it basically just is Mario 64. Mama mia! Starring: Deliverance Banjo; Jansport Kazooie; Mr. Resetti Bottles; Rooty Tooty Fresh 'n Flutey Tooty; Wicked Gruntilda; Mrs. Doubtfire Brentild; and... Uhh, Not Gonna Touch That One Jumbo. for Banjo-Kazooie was 'Yooka-Laylee 64.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Yooka-Laylee 64 Just remember, if you mom had bought you a PlayStation, you could've had Metal Gear Solid instead of this bullcrap! Reception Honest Game Trailers - Banjo-Kazooie has a 95.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Mariela Kridzelis of Gamnesia said the video was "hilarious" and wrote "Sure, we all have the one game that carries that special place in our hearts. So, of course, we would hold it above all others. But, upon replaying it, maybe it isn’t as good as we remembered. Though, maybe that’s why it’s so special to begin with." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * 'Banjo-Kazooie Gets An Honest Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Honest Game Trailers Tackles Banjo-Kazooie ' - Gamnesia article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Rare Category:4J Studios Category:Nintendo Category:Platformers Category:Xbox Game Studios Category:Xbox Category:Microsoft Studios